Amistad
by InuGray
Summary: Las amistades son tan diferentes y tan variopintas. Hay diferentes formas de demostrar tu amistad. Un fic muy neutro. Basado en experiencias personales.


**Hola a quien corresponda. Aqui con otro fic de un solo capitulo.**

 **Dios santo. ¿A que horas se me ocurre subir este fic? Mañana trabajo. Pero bueno, si no lo hacia, tendría que subirlo hasta la siguiente semana. Pero como mi mente no soporta mas dejarlo guardado, decidí que hoy debía de ser el día.**

 **Antes que nada, debo agradecer a aquellos que se molestan en leer lo que escribo. Y a los que me dejan reviews tambien. Aún siento que me falta mucho en mejorar, así que tratare de hacer mejor los fics que suba.**

 **En serio, muchas gracias por ello.**

 **Bueno, ya no mas. Al fic se a dicho.**

* * *

-Hola Ronnie. - saluda con alegría un zorro con camisa verde y acto de presencia frente a la barra y recargando su codo sobre la misma. - ¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Wilde? – un oso atendiendo la barra del bar lo recibió con alegría. - ¡Santas pelusas de oído! Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Oh, ya sabes. Andando en rumbos de aquí para allá, hablar con animales de allá para acá; la rutina de siempre.

-Jojojo, tan relajado como siempre. – sacó una copa y empezó a limpiarla con el paño sujetado en su pata. - ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-Algo ligero. Vengo de visita con un amigo.

-Un amigo, ¿eh? – mostró una botella mediana y la vertió en un caballito con hielo. - ¿hablas de Finnik?

-El mismo. ¿No lo has visto últimamente?

-Desde hace semanas que no lo veo pasar por este bar. – observó alrededor como los animales de ahí jugaban cartas y bebían en varias mesas. – Aunque me conviene si hablamos de negocio. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? – le ofreció su bebida en sus patas. – Bien dicen que los más pequeños son los más agresivos.

-Lo sé por experiencia, - Bebió todo el líquido de golpe. – La última vez que le dije algo "bonito" un bat casi me decapita de impacto.

-Y muy mala suerte tuve de no atinarte. – se escucho una tercera voz. – si lo hubiera hecho, ese cerebro tuyo ya estaría funcionando mejor de lo que lo usas hoy en día.

El barman se tuvo que inclinar sobre la barra para ver hacia abajo eh identificar al zorro fennec mirándolos con la misma cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Oh, Finnick!

-¿Finnick? ¿Dónde? – incorporó su cuerpo "buscándolo con la mirada". – No veo nada, Ron.

-Síguete burlando, zorro idiota. Y esa sonrisa quedara enmarcada en la madera de esta barra. – expresó molesto subiendo al asiento junto a él.

-Te dije que los pequeños son mas peligrosos. – susurro Ronnie. Recibiendo como respuesta solo una sonrisa de Nick. – Muy bien, amigo. ¿Qué te sirvo?

-Lo de siempre, Ron. Un tarro de cerveza fría.

-En camino, mi amigo.

-¿Y tú? – señalo a su camarada. - ¿A que demonios vienes a invitarme al bar?

-¿Qué a caso no puedo invitarle un trago a mi mejor amigo de tretas? – expresó con ofensa fingida.

-Eres tan hipócrita que me das nauseas. – recargo sus codos en la barra.

-Ve el lado bueno. – él hizo lo mismo. – Es mejor que andar encerrado en esa choza andante sin salir nunca. – su amigo gruñó y el rió.

-No te dejo sin colmillos solo por no fatigarme por nada.

-Aquí tienes, Fin. – le entregó un tarro mediano hasta el tope de cerveza. – Y otro mas para nuestro amigo. – un tarro similar al de su amigo Fennec. – Bueno, si me disculpan, hay mas animales que atender.

-Gracias, Ronnie. – levantó la tarra en señal de gratitud, mientras Finnick solo asentía con la cabeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras la música del bar ambientaba el sitio y el alcohol resbalaba de vez en cuando las gargantas de los zorros. Ambos en sus propios pensamientos y, en cierto modo, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Así pasaron los minutos y las jarras se llenaban de vez en cuando. Finnick, fastidiado ya de andar en silencio, decidió que ya era momento que lo soltara.

Nick no se guardaba tanto silencio a menos que sea algo importante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya vas a hablar de una vez?

Nick guardo un poco mas de silencio. Dando su último trago y respirando hondo, soltó la bomba que guardaba.

-Me uniré a las fuerzas, Fin.

-¿Qué? – Finnick vio como Nick volteaba su cuerpo completamente en dirección a su ser. Su mirada era seria y todo rastro de pillería en su rostro desapareció. - ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Me uniré a las fuerzas policiacas de Zootopia, Fin. Planeo convertirme en oficial de Policia.

-¡¿Qué?! – su grito fue tal, que varios animales del bar dieron su atención al pequeño zorro. - ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

-No bromeo, Fin.

-¿En serio? ¿Ser oficial de policía? – no lo creía. Francamente no lo podía creer. - ¿Y se puede saber cómo planeas entrar a ese prestigioso y clamoroso puesto? Te recuerdo que somos…

-Zorros. Lo se. – Nick sujeto de nuevo su jarra y sorbió mas de ese liquido alcohólico. – Pero Judy me apoyará en esto.

-¿La coneja?

-Al ser ella una imagen pública de la comisaria en todo Zootopia y haber resuelto el caso de los aulladores, pude tener una oportunidad de un puesto.

-Te recuerdo que ella misma fue la que causo que calleras en ese hoyo depresivo en el que volviste a hundirte. – le recordó mordaz.

-Ella se disculpo. Eh hizo lo posible por enmendar su error. – le miro tajante. – En fin, ella me recomendó en la comisaria y dio datos relevantes en el caso mismo que resolvimos. Al haber sido yo el que la ayudo en el caso, sumo varios puntos a mi favor.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Finnick trataba de asimilar lo dicho por su camarada. ¿Un zorro? ¿Policía? ¿Qué estaba pasando en la ciudad? Francamente no le interesaba. Pero que Nicholas Piberius Wilde, el máximo estafador de toda Zootopia, se convertiría en aquello que mas repudiaba (o más bien, ambos repudiaban), era algo que no lograba asimilar bien. Aunque lo que si lograba entender, es que había alguien que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer en ese lapso de tiempo.

La coneja.

-¿Lo vale? – le cuestionó.

-¿Eh? – Nick miro a su amigo y denoto una mirada que desde hace tiempo no distinguía en su rostro. Que aunque no lo estuviera mirando; pues toda su atención se fue directo al frente de la barra con todas las botellas de licor acostadas en su estante, había esa señal en su expresión que solo observo cuando lo metió a toda esa vida de engaños y trampas.

La mirada de un amigo preocupado.

-¿Valdrá la pena el intento? – le volvió a preguntar dirigiendo su vista a el.

Aunque su pregunta era fácil de responder (¿Cómo no valdría la pena ser un oficial de policía para defender al inocente?), su trasfondo personal era ver realmente la cara de la otra moneda. Pues aunque sea policía, es posible que el racismo y el odio a su especie se intensifique aun. Las miradas de desprecio por portar un uniforme que supuestamente no debería de merecer un zorro. Entrar a la boca del lobo donde podría ser atacado mas de lo que podría estar en el otro bando. Pues aunque en la vida del estafador todos lo repudiaban, había cierto "respeto" por los buenos trabajos. ¿No debería ser casi lo mismo en la otra cara?

Aún con la pregunta "¿vale la pena?", Nick recordó una leve plática que tuvo con Judy hace una semana atrás. En un restaurante humilde cerca de Tundratown. Con el calor de una chimenea cerca de ellos y dos tazas de café caliente.

 _-¿Cómo hiciste tal proeza, Zanahorias?_

 _-¿A que te refieres, Nick? – su tasa desprendía vapor cerca de su boca._

 _-Digo, no es que desprecie tu especie ni nada. Solo digo que… ¿Cómo hiciste para que tu, siendo una coneja, llegaras tan lejos para convertirte en policía?_

 _-Bueno… - Judy posó su tasa frente a ella reflejando una cara meditativa con una pata bajo su pequeña barbilla. –Aunque el trabajo que hice fue bastante extenuante y muy agotador físicamente, me sentía bien y me enfocaba en realizar ese sueño que tanto anhelaba desde pequeña._

 _-Ser policía. – sonrió pillo y obvio._

 _-Si. Pero como intuyes, no fue fácil. – su mirada se transformó a una melancólica y una pequeña sonrisa de ironía abordo sus labios. – Muchos animales me decían que no podría lograrlo. Que estaba loca. Que era mejor hacer crías con un conejo estable en una granja donde "viviría feliz por siempre". – Nick no pudo evitar reír ante esa burda de convencimiento. Judy también rió. – No te burles. Así pensaban la mayoría de mis hermanas. Pero bueno. Hubo muchas limitantes. No lo puedo negar. Pero ante cada logro, era un paso mas cerca a mi sueño. Un paso mas a lo que tanto luché día a día. Un paso mas para demostrar que podía alcanzar mis metas. Pero había algo más que me motivaba para lograr ser policía. Y no me di cuenta hasta después de varios años._

 _Para ese entonces, Judy había cambiado su rostro de alguien melancólica, a la de una amable y tierna sonrisa que Nick pudo observar. Y no era del típico "tierno" físicamente. Había un brillo especial que rodeaba en su rostro. Un brillo de emoción. De descubrimiento. Y Nick no pudo mas que guardar silencio y dejar que continuara con su historia._

 _-El defender a los animales inocentes de las injusticias. – empuñó su mano con fuerza al nivel de su pecho y su voz sono mas segura de si misma. – Se que el mundo se ha vuelto una ensalada de crímenes y un revoltijo de injusticias. Animales que sufren de actos vandálicos como de discriminación. Ambos lo hemos sentido. Lo sabes. – el asintió. – No solo hablo de crímenes en si. Hablo de animales que quieren lograr una meta personal, y por el estigma de ser quienes son, la sociedad los limita por que "así se rige la naturaleza". Y yo me encargaría de romper ese molde. Llegando a donde estoy, no solo rompí con eso. Si no que también puedo ser una inspiración para otros animales que quieran ser lo que ellos quieran ser. Aportando al mundo "una zanahoria a la vez". – su rostro volvió en si y una sonrisa tímida poso se posó en su cara. – Perdón. Debí sonarme muy ególatra._

 _-En lo absoluto, zanahorias._

 _Nick guardo silencio. Admirado por la determinación de la coneja. Siendo ella no solo alguien de inspiración, si no como también un valioso ejemplo a seguir. Y no pudo mas que sonreír de orgullo al tener a una amiga como ella "cuidándole la espalda"._

 _Tomó un poco de café, expandió su tasa frente a su amiga dejándola en el aire. Al verlo ella, sonrió comprendiendo su ademan. Levanto su tasa al nivel de él y ambos chocaron sus recipientes._

 _-Por nuestros sueños. – dijo ella._

 _-Por nuestros logros. – dijo él._

-"Una zanahoria a la vez", amigo.

-¿Eh?

-Me preguntaste si lo vale, ¿no es así? – juntó sus patas delanteras recargando su barbilla en ellas. Finnick lo miraba atento. Analizando su expresión y esperando su respuesta. – Lo vale. Vale cada maldito intento que este dispuesto a hacer. – Y su mirada embustera volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Con su maldita sonrisa de coquetería de cuarta.

Finnick no pudo más que sonreír por su amigo. Si ese era el camino que quería tomar, estaba en todo su derecho. Que diablos, ¡No esta en pañales para que ande tras el cuidándolo!

-Entonces está decidido. – Subió a la barra de un salto. Caminando lentamente y posándose frente a Nick, le dio tremendo golpe que este callo de bruces al suelo por el impacto del puño en su cara. - ¡Idiota!

-¡Demonios, Finnick! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó quejándose de su barbilla lastimada.

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de mi furgoneta, ¿quedó claro?! – bajo de un salto al piso y de nuevo se posó frente a el. – Vas a ser un policía. Lo que menos quiero es que andes arruinando mis negocios con tu patética cola cerca de mi vista.

La puerta del bar se escucho abrirse, haciendo que ambos viraran la vista hacia allá.

-¿Nick? – una coneja en la entrada del bar salió disparada a auxiliar al zorro al verlo tirado en el suelo. - ¿Qué diablos te pasó? – miro a Finnick disgustada. - ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Relájate, Zanahorias. – Judy apoyó al zorro a levantarse del suelo aun sobándose la barbilla. – Solo es una conversación entre camaradas. ¿Verdad amigo?

-Púdrete. – Ajusto su ropa y se dispuso a retirarse. – Ya te lo advertí, idiota. No te quiero ver cerca, ¿de acuerdo? – miro alrededor y observó que todos los animales tenían puesto sus ojos en el. - ¡¿Algún problema?! – y todos volvieron su atención a donde estaban.

-¿Seguro que todo está bien, Nick?

El no respondió. Seguía mirando a su compañero retirarse del bar a pasos tranquilos. Y se detuvo justo en la entrada. Volteo su rostro con su típica cara amargada de siempre y se dirigió a justo a Judy.

-¡Hey, coneja! – la aludida reaccionó alerta a su voz. Finnick carraspeo un poco y le dio una mirada de completo desinterés. – Sera mejor que lo cuides bien. Es muy imbécil cuidándose solo. – Y sin más, se retiro del bar.

Judy no entendió del todo, pero solo atino a asentir. Volteo a Nick de nuevo, viendo como su rostro cambiaba de completo póker, a su típica expresión patentada.

-¿Nick?

-Todo en orden, Zanahorias. Todo en orden. – acomodó su corbata y el cuello de su camisa antes de continuar. - ¿Tomas alcohol?

-Emmmm… poco. – decidió olvidar lo que pasó por el momento. Ya Nick le explicaría después. - ¿Algo que me recomiendes?

-Por supuesto. – ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo en la barra. - ¡Hey, Ronnie! ¡Una orden ligera para la dama recién llegada!

* * *

 **En el trabajo, tengo un amigo que podría llamarle como "el amigo mas toxico y apreciado que podría tener". En si, el es un idiota de primera. Pesimista, grosero, apático y con mucho humor negro. Eh irónicamente, es el amigo mas cercano y con quien mas me eh entendido en varios años.**

 **Obvio yo no soy como el. Todo lo contrario.**

 **Pero aún de su actitud estúpida y su pésima forma de ser, a nuestro modo, nos preocupamos por ambos. No a tal grado de meterse en la vida del otro. Pero si uno necesita una mano, el otro la extiende sin problemas. No divagamos. No nos inmiscuimos en la vida del otro. Nos importa un bledo lo que le este pasando al otro. Pero si se necesita, a nuestro modo, sabemos que podemos contar con el otro.**

 **Es una amistad complicada... pero muy apreciada.**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí. Espero haberte entretenido un rato. Y espero que tengas una mejor amistad que la mía. O la de Nick y Fin. Cualquier amistad puede ser mejor que estas dos anteriores.**

 **En fin, hasta la proxima. See yaa.**


End file.
